Sebastian returns
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: Clary is happy. She's married to Jace and they have two children. But what happens when Clary's brother returns for her? Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or any of it's content.
1. Chapter 1

Clary was walking through the park with her husband Jace and two children.

Max Jonathan Lightwood and Alexis Jocelyn Lightwood. They were twins and were four years old. Clary felt blessed that she was able to have a family after everything her and Jace went through.

Six years ago, the silent brothers created a cure for Jace. Clary couldn't be happier when she was able to kiss Jace without being burned. They had soon married and had two children.

Max looked like his father except he had Clary's green eyes and red hair. Everyone was surprised when she used Jonathan as his middle name. She told them it was after Jace. But in reality it was for the brother she never had.

Alexis looked like Clary except she had Blond curls and gold eyes. She had also inherited Clary's artistic skills.

Clary gulped as she thought of her brother. he hadn't come after her like he said he would. It had been over six years and each day Clary was afraid he would show up and hurt her family.

They were all living in the institute with the other Lightwoods. It didn't feel right if they livid elsewhere. Jocelyn wasn't happy about her only daughter getting married at eighteen but she still supported the couple.

Clary looked at her family. Jace was telling the twins about Idris. It was adorable to see their eyes light up with wonder.

"Can we go?! Can we? Please!" the twins said in unison. Jace chuckled.

"Not today. But I promise we will soon." Said Jace ruffling their hair.

Clary laughed as the twins groaned. They both had messy hair like hers. It took awhile to flatten it down.

They sat down on a bench away from the pond (Jace still refused to go near ducks). The twins played in a nearby sand pit while they watched. Clary was holding Jace's hand and laughed with him when Alexis poured a handful of sand down max's pants. Jace got up to sort them out.

Clary then felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw a forest, but she couldn't see anyone.

She walked over to Jace.

"I'll be back in a minute. I think there's something in the woods." Said Clary taking out her seraph blade.

"Do you want me to check it out?" asked Jace almost pleading. He still feared that Clary would get hurt no matter what she did.

"It's probably nothing and I'm probably over reacting. I'm just going to check it out." Said Clary pecking him on the lips and walking into the forest.

She still felt like she was being watched. She didn't make a sound except for the twigs breaking under her feet. There was nothing she could do about that.

She didn't realize how far she had walked till she gave up and was heading back. She couldn't see Jace. She was surrounded by trees.

"Damn it!" she said mad at herself. She had gotten herself lost! She was walking the way she hoped she came (she had turned a few times while walking) when she heard a chuckle.

She spun around and whispered "Nakir"

It was swatted out of hand and hit a tree about five meters away.

Clary started spinning in her spot. She still couldn't see anyone. She walked slowly and carefully towards the blade. Then hands gripped her arms and someone leaned forward on her back.

"Miss me, little sister?

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope to make the next chapter long!

And for anyone who are following my other stories** Growing up with a demon **and** Love at it's finest, **I will continue! but I keep coming up with idea's for new stories!

so till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone that has viewed, reviewed followed and favourite this story!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Clary gulped. This could not be happening! After six years he couldn't just show up! Especially with her children not too far away!

"Jonathan. What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Why can't I visit my little sister? And meet my niece and nephew." he said into her ear.

Clary struggled against his hold. She was better off struggling with iron bars.

He laughed at her struggle before releasing her. She had leaned forward so when he let her go she nearly gone headfirst into a tree before he caught her and steadied her.

"Easy little 't want you getting hurt before we go." he said smirking.

"Who said I was going anywhere with you?" she said stalling for time. Jace would notice something was wrong and look for her.

"I did. Just there, remember? I know having kids is stressful but losing your memory so quick isn't very becoming of a shadowhunter." he said smirking again as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere with you! I'm going back to my family." she said walking the way she hoped led to the park. He grabbed her arm.

"Now, now little sister. What makes you think I'll let you go? And what's stopping me from taking them." Clary gasped. He didn't need to say who 'them' was. How dare he threaten her family!

"You wouldn't!"

"I will if you refuse to come with me. I'll leave them alone if you comply." he said as though stating a fact rather than threatening her children.

She had no choice. If she stalled any longer, Jonathan would realise what she was doing and go after Jace and her children.

"Fine. I'll go with you as long as I can say goodbye and you swear not to hurt any of my family." she said sternly. She knew she was pushing her luck with the first part.

"What's stopping you from running away with Jace if I let you see him?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"My children's lives. I'm not going to run away and let you threaten my children. So you either let me say goodbye and promise not to hurt any of my family and I will go with you easily or else I will make a rune that will end your life for eternity." she said.

He seemed to be considering her words carefully. He finally spoke.

"Fine. But you are to say goodbye in the 'park'. No going to the institute or our mothers house, etc. As soon as you say goodbye, meet me back here. And Clarissa, I'll be watching." Clary gulped again.

How was she going to put all her love into one goodbye?

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary was gone awhile. Jace took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alec. It's Jace-"

"I have caller I.D. dumbass."

"LISTEN! Clary is missing! She went into a forest and hasn't come back. I need to to come here and mind Alexis and Max!"

"I'll be there in five!" Jace hung up.

He stared in the forest looking for his wife. Why had he let her go? She was impulsive at times, but she seemed determined to find out what was in the forest.

He looked back and saw his children playing on the swings. They were completely oblivious to their mothers disappearance.

He saw Alec and Izzy running up to him. That was quick.

"What happened?" panted Izzy.

"Clary went into the forest and hasn't come back. I need you to mind Alexis and Max while I look for her." Said Jace turning around to enter the forest. Izzy grabbed his wrist.

"I'm coming too. She's my parabatai."

"Fine. Alec, can you stay with them?" he asked his brother. Alec nodded.

Him and Isabelle turned around to face a teary eyed Clary.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

~maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone that has followed, favourite and reviewed this story!

**Hannah526: Thank you! You're the first person to review and are the one to make me continue writing this story!**

**greygirl2358: Sebastian is part demon. Whats stopping him from taking the twins? He's stronger and faster than Jace and Clary. and if they were to get in a fight, Sebastian could take Isabelle and Alec down easily, Then Jace would most likely fight him. But since Clary is rash and does things without fully thinking things true, I thought it was justified that she wouldn't let anyone get hurt if she could prevent it. I kinda doubt they would portal away in the middle of a park, but then what? live in hiding for the rest of their lives? Sorry for the paragraph! kinda started ranting. Thank you though for the review!**

**skieunggenius: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! i plan to update as soon as I can!**

**Guest: Thank you! Me too! Hopefully they become Parabatai in the last book!**

* * *

Cary faced Jace and her parbatai. She could see Alec behind them. She saw worry and curiosity on all their faces.

"Clary! What happened?" asked Jace stepping towards her.

Clary ran towards him and gave him what could have been a bone crushing hug, but he didn't seem to notice. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Clary? What happened?" he asked worried.

"I have to go." She said sadly.

"What?!" asked Isabelle incredulous.

"Back to the institute? We can go back." Said Jace looking at her as though she was mad. Clary shook her head.

"I have to do something. But I want to say goodbye first." She said looking between Jace's hurt look and Isabelle's furious one.

"Where do you have to go Clary?" she asked with controlled anger.

"I can't tell you. Please just let me say goodbye and let me go." She asked her voice shaking.

"Clary. What is going on? What happened?" persisted Jace.

Clary bit her lip. He would never allow her to go with Jonathan. She wasn't putting her children in danger. Even if she did run away with Jace, Jonathan was fast. He could probably swoop one of the children without them noticing. No she had to go. And at this rate, there was only one way to do so.

"I don't love you Jace. Why would I? You're an immature and a jerk. I don't know what possessed me to stay with you all these years." She said trying to muster up some anger into her words, but it came out flat.

Jace had the most hurtful expression on his face. He looked like he didn't know whether to say something or not.

Clary knew she couldn't say goodbye to the twins. If she did she wouldn't go.

She shouldn't have come back to say goodbye. It was harder than she thought. What did she think would happen? That Jace would let her go so easily?

She turned around, not glancing at Jace and was about to return to Jonathan when she felt hands grab her upper arm and spin her around. It was Jace.

"You're lying! Tell me what's going on Clary! Please don't leave me! What would I tell the twins?" Jace pleaded.

Clary felt tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Please just trust me. I can't stay much longer." She said her voice breaking.

"Come back to the institute! We can figure things out." He pleaded.

Clary came up with an idea. She didn't like it but she had no choice.

"Okay." She nodded. Jace looked relieved.

Jace held her hand and was walking towards the twins when Clary kicked the back of his knee. He immediately let go of her hand and his legs buckled under him. He fell on his back.

Clary ran as fast as she could towards the forest. She had to find Jonathan before Jace, Isabelle or Alec caught up to her!

She could already hear shout behind her. She didn't even consider looking back. It would slow her down.

She was starting to think she was lost when an arm caught her around the stomach and another covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Nicely done sister. You had me believing you for a minute there." Said Jonathan from behind her.

"There coming! Can we get out of here?" she begged.

"So eager all of a sudden to come with me?"

"I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt. I don't want to test your restraint" she snapped. He just laughed at her. He released her, sure

"Clary!" shouted a feminine voice. They turned to see Isabelle running towards them. She stopped when Jonathan. "What is he doing here?" she hissed at Clary.

"I am here to collect my little sister." Said Jonathan smirking. Isabelle glared. She turned to Clary.

"You don't have to go with him! Whatever he said, don't believe him!" said Isabelle pleading.

"Just go Izzy. This is my choice." Said Clary refusing to look her in the eye. She would argue further if Clary told her Jonathan threatened Alexis and Max. And she seriously doubted Jonathan had the patience to argue with her. She just wanted to go before she caused more harm.

"Clary-"she said but was cut off by Clary running to her and hugging her like she had, Jace earlier.

"Please take care of them. Jace, Alexis and Max." she whispered to Isabelle. She felt Isabelle nod her head.

Clary then felt herself being pulled away from Izzy. Jonathan was dragging her away. Isabelle tried to catch her hand but Clary was already gone through a portal and landed on a hard polished wooden floor.

* * *

Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!

If you have any questions PM me or leave it in a review!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and Faveoute this story! :D

**Andie Leigh: I will keep going till the end of this story! :D**

**greygirl2358: Yay! a fellow ranter! So rare to find one! :D yeah he does, but hes still hard to fight!...Thank you! I hope this chapter doesnt lower your expectations! :D**

**swimgirl98: Thank you! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Lacie-Abyss: Thank you :3 Me too! I find it strange in fanfics where they only have one child for some reason! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D That is a really good idea! I was playing around with it in this chapter but Parts of it felt weird so I added parts of him being a jerk as well...Hopefully you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Clary landed with a thud on the floor. She heard Jonathan laugh behind her.

"Well it doesn't seem parenthood has changed your balance." Said Jonathan surprising Clary when he helped her up.

"Not like you dragged me here." She snapped.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." He snickered.

"You took me away from my family!" she said exasperated. She felt some satisfaction at his hurt expression.

"Well like it or not, we are family. We have the same blood running through our veins. We came from the same father and mother. As much as you want to deny it, we are family." He said walking through a doorway, leaving Clary by herself.

She took the chance to look at her surroundings. She was in a hall. She looked back at a wall where she and Jonathan must have come through. She searched her pockets for her stele, only to find it missing. She searched her pockets and found nothing but a few hair ties and her witchlight.

'Crap'

She stepped forward sneaking a glance into the room Jonathan walked into. It was a kitchen.

This apartment seemed the same as the last one that she destroyed but seemed different at the same time.

She entered the kitchen wary of any surprises. Jonathan had his back to her, his attention on and a frying pan and saucepan.

"You can cook?" she asked shocked.

"Of course. Staying around mundane's ruins my appetite." He said smirking at her.

"Aren't you worried about the clave finding you?"

"Concerned for your brother?" he asked still smirking, but Clary could seem a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"More like curious as to how you weren't caught for six years." She said watching his eyes harden before turning back to the stove.

Clary sat down at the table, thinking of what to say next.

"Dinner is ready. Hope you like spaghetti bolognese." He said straining the spaghetti then placing it on a plate and placing the bolognaise on top. It looked delicious.

He placed two glasses and a bottle of white wine on the table.

Jonathan placed a plate in front of her then sat down across from her and tucking in. Clary looked at her food, trying to determine if it was safe or not. Jonathan noticed.

"Something wrong? I could make you something else if you want?"

"How can I trust that you didn't slip something into my food? That's how Valentine got our mother to consume demon blood for you."

"You saw me dish up the food. I wouldn't be able to have more demon blood without it hurting me and I would have had to blend it into your food someway. So you can eat and trust me that there is nothing wrong with your food, or starve. Your choice." He said tucking back into his dinner.

Clary thought about what he said. She didn't see him add anything to her plate but was he telling the truth that he couldn't consume more demon blood? There was one way to find out if the food was safe or not.

She took a fork and swirled a small bit of spaghetti and bolognese, took a deep breath and placed it in her mouth. It tasted better than it looked. She glanced at Jonathan who was staring at her shocked and…happy?

"See? Nothing bad happened." He said shaking his dad and continuing to eat.

Clary ate bit by bit, still unsure if it was safe or not. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"So what is my niece and nephew like?" he asked her.

"What do you want to know?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Well let's start with their names."

"Alexis and Max." she said, hoping he would look guilty when she said Max. He seemed passive.

"Do they have middle names?" he asked conversationally.

Clary hesitated. He noticed.

"Something wrong? Can't remember?" he asked joking.

"I don't want to tell you." He raised an eyebrow but didn't persist.

"How old are they?"

"Four."

"I'm guessing there Jace's spawn?" she glared at him.

"Of course they are! And there my children not spawn! Why all the questions?"

"Just wondering what my family is like." He said casually. Swirling his wine around in his glass.

"Do you drink anything else but wine?" she said narrowing at his glass.

"Yes, I enjoy other drinks. You seem worried about my lifestyle Clarissa."

"The only thing I worry about for you is the fact you kill people for no reason and want to start a war."

"At least I know what I'm good at. Can you say the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, you were trust into the shadow world what is it, seven years? Eight? Before that you grew up as a mundane. You train all you want, but you're too mundane for a shadowhunter. You're a strong fighter, but you think like a mundane. You're a mix. You're also a mother now, meaning training must have cut down drastically. Can't be easy juggling two children, training and fighting. That is why I brought you here." He said casually.

"I don't understand."

"You can't train if you're minding children. I have been watching Clarissa. You stay at home and mind the kids while Jace runs off hunting. I saw how miserable you were. I bet if you could go back in time, you would not have children." He said standing and walking towards her.

She slapped him with all her strength behind it.

"Alexis Jocelyn and Max Jonathan Lightwood. I wanted to name him after a brother I always wanted but now I know that was a mistake" she said walking out of the kitchen.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Jonathan stared at his sister shocked.

He placed his hand on his cheek where she slapped him. Normally he would hit back but her words froze him.

"Alexis Jocelyn and Max Jonathan Lightwood. I wanted to name him after a brother I always wanted but now I know that was a mistake" and she walked out.

Jonathan cursed. His demon side made him like this. he wanted Clarissa to trust him and want him to be part of her life, instead he made her angry and most likely hated him more, if that was possible.

He walked out into the hall and found Clary in the middle having nowhere else to go.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to say any of that." he said hoping she believed him.

she turned around shocked.

"Did you just do what i think you did?"

"What?"

"You apologised!" she said completly shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a miracle, you made me apologise." I replied sarcastically.

"So you are capable of changing." she said smirking at his glare.

"Can we please move ast this?" I said seriously. I couldnt tell if i was forgiven or not.

"I'll think about it." I groaned. "Can you show me where I'm sleeping? I'm tired." she said, and if to prove it, she yawned.

"Sure." I said frowning. I hated not knowing if she forgave me or not.

I led her up a staircase (Metal now, instead of glass) and walked to a door at the bottom of the hallway. I opened the door and was pleased when she gasped.

I had decorated it myself for her.

It had four big white walls with a polished wooden floor. the bed was a double and it had purple sheets and blue duvet on it. there was a vanity on one wall and a easel and desk full of paint in a corner. there was two doors, one leading to a private bathroom and the other into a walk in closet.

"I hope you like it. I left the walls bare, so you can decorate them if you want. I'll let you settle in. If you need anything, my room is across the hall." i said turning around to leave when she caught his wrist.

"Thank you, Jonathan."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I was trying to make Sebastian nicer, but i felt i was ruining his charactor so i added parts of him being a jerk! hope you all liked this chapter!

till next time ~maraudergurl68448


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourite this story!

**greygirl2358: Thank you! I have two idea's for what way I want Sebastian's character to go, but can't decide on one! Really? that is a relief! Thank you! I have no plans whatsoever to give up on this story! I hate when people do that! especially when they leave it on a cliff hanger! Thank you so much! (You need to make an account of fanfiction! I can never reply to you till I update a story! You're one of my best reviewers!)**

**BonyHerondale: Aw don't cry :'( I have no idea what I'm doing with his character yet! I don't think I'll make him nice...Not sure yet!**

**Zerkoz: Woah! I have this great idea for a story, but I don't want to take more time trying to update stories :( any advice? Did I? I meant to check the spelling, but I was tired so I forgot...I think i fixed it! Please let me know if i spelled anything else wrong! The spellcheck on this site is very bad i think...Thank you! **

**sw33tp3a91: Um...I'm not going to review my own story...?**

* * *

Jace was pacing back and forth in the kitchen in the institute.

Clary has been gone for two hours now, and they had no clue as to where she was. Magnus tried every locating spell he knew, but to no avail. They came to the conclusion she was trapped in a dimensional house like the one he had travelled with Jonathan in.

His leg still throbbed from where Clary kicked it. He had been relieved when she said she would go back to the institute, only to be brought down, literally.

He hadn't been able to stand, but he saw Isabelle run after Clary. Alec went to help him up, up Jace couldn't run. He tried but fell flat on his face. He asked Alec to run after Clary and his sister. Alec nodded then darted into the woods.

Jace had limped over to the twins who were racing to get to the top of the slide. He sat down on a bench. He hoped Isabelle and Alec caught Clary. He didn't understand what made her act out like that. What happened in the forest?

Max looked over at Jace, then looked around for someone else. Jace knew who.

Max walked over to him with a curious expression.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" he asked. He sounded so innocent.

Jace picked him up and hugged him tight. He didn't know how to answer.

"Uncle Alec! Aunt Izzy!" cried Alexis running towards Alec and Isabelle as they made their way out of the forest.

Their faces showed fear and worry.

Jace stood up and wobbled over to them, with max following.

"Why don't you guys go play on the seesaws over their?" suggested Jace hoping the twins took the bait. They did. Jace turned to Isabelle and Alec.

"What happened? Where's Clary?" he asked, dreading their answer.

"Jace.." sighed Isabelle, she looked at him with pity. "Clary is gone. Jonathan took her…they went through a portal."

NO! She wouldn't have gone with him!...Unless he threatened her in some way she would have.

"Did you try to stop her?!" he demanded. He never felt so angry at his adoptive sister.

"Of course I did! But she wouldn't listen! You're not the only one who cares for her Jace! Said Izzy on the verge of tears.

"Maybe we should get back to the Institute. I can get Magnus to do a location spell or something." Suggested Alec.

Jace nodded and went to get his children. When they realized they were leaving without Clary, they kept asking him where she was.

"Mommy's gone somewhere. She'll be back soon." He told them, unsure if he was trying to convince himself or them.

That had been two hours ago. Jace had been pacing in the kitchen ever , Magnus and Isabelle were watching him, unsure of what to do. Eventually Isabelle had enough.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD! Stop pacing and sit down and let one of us heal your leg! You're gonna make it worse if you keep walking on it!" she exclaimed.

Jace sat down in the chair nearest Alec, who grabbed his leg and started drawing an Iratze on his knee.

"What's our next move?" asked Magnus, who was frustrated that his spells didn't work.

"Notify the Clave. There going to need to know he's back, and that he has Clary." Said Alec. Wary of Jace flinching at her name.

"And then what? Wait patiently while the clave members go through meetings, hoping their going to come up with a plan? We need to find Clary before that sick psychopath does something to her!" said Jace standing up and resuming his pacing back and forth.

"This is what we're going to do. Alec, you go tell the clave. Magnus, you go through spells and find one that might be useful. Jace, you go take care of Alexis and Max. Clary would not want you neglecting them because of her!" ordered Isabelle.

"And what are you going to do?" Said Magnus glaring at her. the glitter on his forehead fell from the movement. He didn't seem to notice.

"I'm going to the library and look up shadowhunters that Jonathan turned into part demons. Some of them were arrested, so they might know where Jonathan might have taken her." said Isabelle swishing out of the kitchen.

She turned around before closing the door and said; "Shes alive Jace. I can feel her. she's not in pain." And left before Jace could reply.

Jace looked at his hands. He had practically ignored his kids since they left the park. Isabelle was right. Clary would kick his ass if she thought he was neglecting them.

He wouldn't let anything happen to them or Clary. As soon as he found Clary he was never letting her go again.

* * *

What do you all think? I wanted to update, but I have no idea what to write for Clary and Jonathan POV! If anyone has any ideas leave a review or PM me!

Also leave a review or PM me if you think Sebastian should be evil or good! I'm conflicted!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly two weeks! :O I was really busy, and then I was thinking of ideas for this story! Thank you all for being patient!**

**Thanks to everyone that viewed, reviewed, followed and favorited (I know it's not a word) this story!**

**BonyHerondale: Thank you! Seemed like something Jace would think I thought! Me too! God mother/father up for grabs as far as I know ;D **

**Zerkoz: Thanks! 1. Thanks! I keep forgetting! 2+9. Some words keep getting cut off :/ **

**3+4. I'm ashamed :(**

**5. Thank you! I always get confused to how to write dialogue. **

**6. Would not and wouldn't are the same? **

**7+8+11. What? **

**10. Thanks!**

**Guest: I think I'm going to go with evil! A lot of people asked for evil Seb! That's going to be fun to write! :D **

**Greygirl2358: I know! It's going to be weird to write him evil after my other story :S Thank you! I'm trying to get their thoughts right! I am doing Clary's thoughts in this chapter! :D**

**Princess Karen: Thank you for the suggestion! It has given me an idea! :D **

**Guest: Evil Seb on the way! :D**

**Realta Wit: wasn't sure if anyone wanted Clebastian…If I'm asked to, I'll add some! :D**

**Sw33tp3a91: That makes sense! I was confused…I was going to do good Sebastian but evil Sebastian was requested more! :D **

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Evil Sebastian! :D Thank you!**

* * *

Clary woke up. Her eyes felt dry and puffy. She fell asleep crying the night before. She missed her family. She had never been separated from her children. She wanted to know if Jace was minding them. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered kicking Jace.

She got out of the extremely comfy bed and walked to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She couldn't show weakness or remorse in front of her brother.

She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. She would explore the rest of the house later.

Jonathan was already there. He had the table laid out with food. There was more than enough for an army!

"Morning sleepy head." He said looking up at her. He froze when he saw her eyes. "Were you crying?"

"No." she said refusing to make eye contact.

"Then why are your eyes red?"

"Why are you so nosy?" he laughed.

"Cant I show some concern for my little sister?"

"For the past six and a half years, you have made my life miserable. You knew I was your sister, yet you kissed me. You KILLED an innocent little boy and others. You took Jace AWAY from me and BOUND him to you. You tried to RAPE me. You tried to make me drink from your damn cup to make me evil. But recently you threatened my family if I didn't come with you. So no. you can't show concern for your little sister!" she exclaimed. She watched Jonathan. His face was blank, but there was a powerful emotion that she couldn't identify behind his eyes.

"And here I thought we were getting along." His voice sounded dull. Clary feared she had said too much.

"I was tired last night. I was scared and I wanted my family. How do you expect me to forgive you for any of the things you did to me?"

Something in Jonathan seemed to snap. He vanished out of the room. He literally VANISHED!

Clary began to feel panic. She knew what he was capable of doing. She ran over to a kitchen drawer and began looking for a weapon. Anything would do! Even a can opener!

On the third drawer she found a butcher's knife. She went to grab it when two strong hands clamped around her arms pulling her back.

She kicked and thrashed. She couldn't see who was pulling her, but she could tell it wasn't Jonathan. The hands were too big. She eventually went limp in the arms knowing she was wasting her energy.

Her attacker was leading her into the hall and into a room that was in complete darkness. She felt herself being lifted then slammed onto a metal slab. She groaned from the pain.

She felt at least five pairs of hands at every limb, tying her to the slab. She tried to kick and flail, but to no avail.

As soon as she was tied down, the room began to lighten. She was able to see who tied her down. There were three men and two women wearing red cloaks. She remembered a shadowhunter poem.

**_Black for hunting through the night,_**

**_For death and mourning the colors white._**

**_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,_**

**_And red to call enchantment down._**

**_White silk when our bodies burn,_**

**_Blue banners when the lost return._**

**_Flame for the birth of a Nephilm,_**

**_And to wash away our sins._**

**_Gray for knowledge left untold,_**

**_Bone for those who don't grow old._**

**_Saffron lights the victory march,_**

**_Green will mend our broken hearts._**

**_Silver for the demon towers,_**

**_And bronze to summon wicked powers._**

This was not good.

Jonathan came into view. He as smirking at her.

"Well Clarissa. Comfy?" He mocked her.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well little sister, since you are determined to hate me, I am speeding up my plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you said earlier, I *tried* to make you drink from my, what was it you said? Damned cup to make you evil? Yes that sounds about right." He then disappeared back into the darkness.

"What are you talking about you psychopath?!" that earned her a backhand to her right cheek. She didn't know who hit her, but her eyes stung as she tried to keep tears from spilling over.

"Well your little statement got under my skin. I don't try. I accomplish. So now I'm fixing my error." He came back into view holding the infernal cup.

Clary recognized it. Her panic grew. She knew what was going to happen next.

"WHY? Why were you trying to be nice to me if all you were going to do was make me drink from that cup? Why not put it in my food last night? Why?" she cried. Jonathan smirked.

"I was hoping you would drink from it willingly. I figured you would trust me if I acted like a brother to you. I knew you wouldn't eat anything unless I did, and I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't consume it. I actually thought you were starting to trust me last night. But I guess I was wrong." He came closer to her. He walked around the table till he was by her head.

"Please Jonathan. Don't do this." She whimpered. "I just want to go back to my children. Please don't take their mother away."

"They lose a mother; I gain a sister that suits my standard. Didn't you ever hear that you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet?" he grinned at her.

Two of the cloaked figures approached her head keeping it in place. Jonathan pressed the cup to her lips. She refused to open her mouth. Just like at the seventh sacred site, he pressed the cup so hard till she tasted blood. She wanted to get away from him, but no one knew where she was.

She felt something punch her stomach; she opened her mouth as all her air left her. Jonathan seized the opportunity and poured the liquid in the cup into her mouth.

"That's a good girl. Remember Clarissa. You belong to me, and I to you."

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Jace was pacing again. He hadn't slept all night. Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were all in the kitchen looking just as tired as he felt. He couldn't rest till Clary was back in his arms, safe.

They had all filled their assigned duties the night before.

Alec had notified the clave who as expected, they were in session at the moment making plans and discussing what the next step was. Jocelyn was in the meeting as well. She wasn't happy with Jace. She blamed him for Jonathan taking Clary.

Magnus had stayed up all night looking through spells. He was not successful, but he still hadn't given up.

Jace had played with his children, got them dinner, got them ready for bed then read to them as they fell asleep. They were still asleep in their joined room.

Isabelle had talked to a few of the arrested shadowhunters, but they had laughed in her face and refused to tell her anything.

Jace was becoming more impatient. They had no leads, no idea where Clary was and no freaking idea what Jonathan was doing to her!

Why did he let her go into that forest? Why hadn't he convinced her to let him go instead? Why did the love of his life have to have a demon for a brother?

"Jace, Isabelle and I are going to Taki's to get breakfast. Stay with Magnus and don't do anything stupid." Alec told him. Jace glared.

"What stupid thing could I do? We have no leads, Clary's still missing and the clave are taking their sweet time to think of anything useful while that psychopath has Clary! Tell what stupid thing I could do?!" he shouted.

Isabelle had a grimace on her face. She started shaking before she fell onto the floor screaming. Alec and Jace were next to her in seconds. They tried to soothe her, thinking she was sad or angry at them. Jace noticed something wrong with her parabatai rune on her neck.

It was a permanent rune, which meant it would always be seen.

It was barely visible.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

So what do you guys think? Was Sebastian evil enough? poor Isabelle...

Please leave me a review or PM and let me know what you think!

I will try to update as soon as I can!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! So I updated as soon as I could! Here's advice for everyone!

**NEVER WRITE MORE THAN AT LEAST THREE STORIES AT A TIME!**

I am working on like FIVE stories! It's really hard trying to keep up to date with them all!

I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow but I finished it and wanted everyone's opinion!

Anyways, thank you everyone that has reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited (Know it's not a real word) this story! If I could I would send you all a cookie! :3

**Lizerb: thanks! Why? :O**

**Zerkoz: Thanks! I wrote they might know where he was because they were loyal to Sebastian. They might have met Sebastian in some place that he could be holding Clary. I figured they would try and think of anything to find Clary…:P**

**Fanficlover122: Thank you! Thank you for the idea! I was planning for her angel blood to take part of this story! :D**

**BoneyHerondale: Don't worry! She's not! Updated as soon as I could! :D**

**Limezebra: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Princess Karen: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you for the dramatic music! Just what this story needed! XD Updated as soon as I could!**

**Guest: Here you go! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! Here you go! :D **

Clary felt like she was on fire.

As soon as the liquid had touched her tongue se had tried to spit it out but it somehow made its way down her throat.

She screamed from the pain but it came out gurgled as Jonathan seemed to be pouring as much of the liquid as he could. He stopped when she started choking on the liquid.

Clary was amazed that so much liquid could fit in one cup.

As the liquid entered her system, she couldn't stand the pain. She wanted someone to kill her and put her out of her misery.

She forgot about everything. Jace, her brother and even her children! Her mind was focused on the pain. She just wanted it to end!

She felt her arms flailing and her legs kicking. She couldn't tell if they were still restrained.

Different parts of her skin felt someone was rubbing her with sand paper.

She tried to focus on something rather than the pain.

She remembered meeting Jace at pandemonium. She always thought he was handsome. She still couldn't believe that out of all the girls he could have chosen, he picked her. She would love him no matter what he did.

If she never met Jace she wouldn't have met Alec or her parabatai. She wouldn't know she was a shadowhunter. She wouldn't be able to save her mom. She wouldn't have two beautiful children.

She started to feel the pain lesson. She knew she would be a monster when it was gone. She wanted to keep the last moments of being in control of herself with happy memories.

_When her and Simon played in a park when they were children._

_Her and Simon watching movies and playing a lot of video games._

_Going to pandemonium and meeting Jace, Alec and Isabelle_

_Jace calling her beautiful._

_Jace kissing her on her birthday in the greenhouse._

_Finding out her and Jace were not related._

_Raziel returning Jace to her._

_Every training session with Jace._

_Saving Jace from her brother._

_Becoming Isabelle's parabatai._

_Her wedding day._

_Her honeymoon._

_Finding out she was pregnant._

_Holding her children for the first time._

_Watching and listening to her children's first steps and words._

_Jace by her side every day, telling her he loves her._

As she watched these memories fade, she realized the pain had started to subside and she had her eyes squeezed shut.

She slowly opened her eyes and was staring straight into her brother's black eyes. She could tell he was smirking at her.

"Well little sister. How do you feel?" he asked sounding giddy.

Clary thought for a moment before answering. She felt stronger and her head felt clearer. But she also felt in control of herself.

When Amatis drank from the cup she was immediately Jonathan's puppet. But if she told Jonathan that she didn't have any compulsive need to be his slave, what would he do? Make her drink from the cup again? No way was she going through that again!

There was only one thing she could do.

"Fantastic." She smirked up at him. He smiled at her proud.

"Finally. A sister that meets my standards." Jonathan replied.

He held out a hand to her. She would rather glare at him and get up herself, but if she was going to pretend to be a follower, she would have to play along.

She took his hand, feeling repulsed as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her out of the room. She had no idea where they were going or how far she was going to pretend to be influenced.

"Where are we going?"

"To the training room. We have to test your new skills. I expect you to be different from all the other shadowhunters that drank from the cup, what with all that angel blood you have."

Clary felt like hitting her forehead. Of course she had more angel blood than most shadowhunters. Was that what protected her from losing herself?

"What will I be learning?"

"Well, let's see how strong you are now."

"I feel pretty strong. Might be able to kick your ass now." Jonathan let out a bark of laughter.

Jonathan led her to a door, when opened revealed a staircase towards a basement? As they walked down, Clary realized it was a refurbished basement.

It looked like the training centre at the institute, except it wasn't as big.

Jonathan walked over to a punching bag, lifted it onto a clasp and motioned her over.

"Punch the bag as hard as you can. Don't hold back." Jonathan told her as he positioned her in front of the bag.

Clary really wanted to smack him as he ran his fingers over her waist and arms. She focused her anger from him on the bag. She felt her muscles vibrating with power as she pulled back her right hand and punched the bag with everything she had.

The bag broke from its clasp and hit the far wall. It ripped open, spewing sand all over the floor.

Clary stared wide-eyed. Jonathan let out a low whistle.

"Well I think we can both agree that getting punched by you would be extremely lethal." Jonathan said coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Clary was still annoyed by him. Why did he feel the need to have to touch her? Just because he made her drink from the cup-OH! Now she understood. She was supposed to be his slave. She was supposed to think similar to him. EW! No way in hell was that happening!

"Well then you better not annoy me." She growled but smirked at the thought of finally being able to beat him up. He laughed at her threat.

"Hold on little sister. We know you're stronger. But are you quicker?"

And that was FIVE hours ago!

Jonathan had Clary running, jumping, rolling and everything till he moved on to training with weapons.

Clary hated to admit it, but she enjoyed training with Jonathan. He wasn't worried about hurting her like Jace and the others. He pushed her out of her comfort zone and made her want to fight like she was in a battle.

She found out she was stronger, quicker than Jonathan, had a good chance of beating Jonathan and hated to admit that Jonathan was actually a good teacher.

She was still incredibly mad at him and hated his guts, but he was.

She was in her private bathroom now. Jonathan told her to get cleaned up. He had a surprise for her.

She couldn't get over how graceful she was. She felt like she was walking on air. She hated to think that she was enjoying herself so much.

She hadn't looked at her reflection since that morning. She didn't have a chance. She didn't expect much to be different. She looked in the mirror and gasped.

Her eyes were black! Like Jonathan's the iris was as black that she could tell where her pupil began. When Amatis drank from the cup her eyes went back to their original color! Why were her eyes BLACK?!

She shook her head and walked to the shower. Before she drank from the cup, if she had done as much training, she would be sweaty and gasping for air. She wasn't sweaty as she should have been and her breathing was normal.

While she was under the warm water of the shower she imagined what Jace would think of her if he saw her now. Would he look over it and still love her? Would he be disgusted and turn his back on her? Would he keep her children away from her?

She felt an ache as she thought of her children. Were they worried about their mother? Were they asking for her? Was Jace spending time with them?

Clary rubbed her neck thinking about her family. All of her runes had disappeared. That's when she realized something.

Quickly finishing in the shower, she wrapped a towel from a rack and ran over to her mirror. There was a smaller version inside.

She positioned the mirror so she could look at the back of her neck. Her parabatai rune was still there! It wasn't as dark, but she still felt Isabelle through their connection! Could Isabelle still feel her? Would she have felt Clary in pain?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Clarissa! You might hurry up or I won't go through with your surprise!" Jonathan called through the door.

"I'll be ready in five minutes! What kind of clothes should I wear?" she blushed. She was asking her brother what to wear?

"Casual unless you want to dress up for me." She could envision him smirking at her.

"Casual it is." She said loud enough for him to hear.

She wondered how long she could reply like that till he started to catch on that she wasn't being controlled.

She heard a door close, so presumed Jonathan left her room. She was mistaken.

He was leaning against her door that leads into the hallway. She stared at him.

"Could I have some privacy?" she asked. Would he see through her now?

"I just have to send a quick picture to Jace." He said smirking.

He took out her phone, pointed it at her and she heard a click. She was too shocked to do anything. He couldn't send that to Jace! All she was wearing was a short towel that just about covered her!

"Why would you have to send a picture to Jace?" her voice sounded bored. She was afraid it would shake if she spoke.

"Just to keep him updated that you're okay."

Clary resisted lashing out at him. He was scrolling through the phone.

Clary picked up a bottle of paint that was close to her and chucked it at Jonathan. He was immediately in front of her.

"That wasn't very nice. Have a problem with me sending Jace a little picture?" he snarled at her. He was grinning. If hungry animals could grin, it would look like Jonathan.

"Why tell him I'm alive? Let his imagination torture him." She smirked. She hoped he believed her.

He narrowed his eyes at her before standing back and smiling at her.

"Ingenious idea, Clarissa. See? This is what it's supposed to be like. Us getting along. Now hurry up and get dressed." He turned on his spot and left Clary alone.

She stared at her door in disbelief. She wasn't sure if he would send the picture or not. She just had to have faith that he wouldn't.

She walked over to a door she presumed was a closet. She gasped at the amount of clothes that was stuffed into the walk in closet.

She had slept in her clothes from the previous day and they had started to feel uncomfortable.

She walked into the closet looking for something suitable to wear. If Isabelle was there, it would take hours!

Clary found grey skinny jeans, black tank top, brown leather jacket with brown leather knee-high boots. She looked like she was in a motorcycle gang.

She left the wardrobe, dried her hair as best she could with her towel then left.

She refused to look at her reflection. She wouldn't be able to deal with black eyes again.

She found Jonathan in the kitchen. He had the table laid out with weapons. She looked curiously at Jonathan. He was staring at her.

"I'm no fashion expert, but brown, black _and_ grey?" he mocked her.

"This coming from the Goth?" she retaliated.

"I'm not a Goth." He scowled. "Anyways, pick your weapons. I'm not expecting trouble, but it's better to be prepared. Although considering you could probably kill someone with one punch…" he trailed off grinning at her.

Clary rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. She picked a seraph blade (Gabriel ), two throwing knives and a stele.

Jonathan picked a sword, knives, a stele and a sensor.

Clary wondered where they were going. Jonathan placed a glamour on both of them.

"People will still see us. Only they won't see our weapons." He told her. Clary nodded

"Where are we going?"

"New York"

"WHAT?!"

"Problem?"

"I thought we were letting everyone think I was dead? Where's the fun if they find out I'm alive in less than a day?"

"Well everyone will be either looking for me or mourning over you. So I doubt they will be shopping or anything." Jonathan rolled his eyes. Clary glared at him. "Anyways, ready to go?"

"Yep. Lead the way."

Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. She really wanted to take her hand back, but resisted. She was showing a lot of restraint today.

They walked back into the hall. Jonathan drew an opening rune on the wall Clary figured was the entrance, and stepped through.

Clary's surprise was spending the rest of the day as a mundane apparently. Sebastian brought her to a restaurant (not a fancy one.) and then took her shopping.

He bought her everything she wanted. Art supplies, clothes, books, etc. After buying so much things, Jonathan made some sort of portal and threw all their shopping into it. He refused to answer her when she asked where he sent them.

Clary was frustrated with herself that she was having a good time. She didn't understand why, but the mundane experience wasn't as good as she remembered. She was getting bored.

She was about to ask if they could go home when Jonathan brought her into a fun sports facility. It was a huge building with sectioned spots for different sports such as golf, tennis, basketball, etc.

This really surprised Clary but she was excited to do it. She tried bringing Simon with her before but he coincidently got the flu.

They first played Rugby (which was just kicking a rugby ball through goal posts) than golf (Clary was annoyed when Jonathan showed her how to use the club like the way couples do in movies) then baseball.

Clary was missing every time a ball came at her. It either skint the bat or missed completely. Jonathan of course hit every one.

"I'm so sorry for how much you suck at this game." Jonathan laughed at her when a ball came close to hitting her head.

She threw her bat at him, but he caught it easily. He then grinned evilly and ran up to her and started tickling her.

As Clary started laughing hysterically and Jonathan joining her laughter as he found her ticklish spot, they didn't notice people staring at them. Especially one couple in particular.

"Clary? CLARY!" said a familiar voice.

Clary looked over and saw Jordan and Maia. They looked shocked and horrified when they saw her. Probably because of her eyes.

"Clary, what happened to you?" Maia said, her voice low.

Jonathan stood in between Clary and the couple. He was glaring at them and vice versa.

"I believe you're interrupting us." He said, his voice cold.

"What did you do to her?!" Jordan demanded.

Jonathan grabbed Clary by the wrist and started to walk away, ignoring the question. His grip wasn't tight enough as Maia grabbed her other wrist and pulled.

Clary didn't know what to do. If they were in a secluded area, she would have killed Jonathan with her weapons. Wouldn't she?

Jonathan let go of her wrist and started to advance on Maia, but Jordan came between them and went to punch Jonathan.

Only Jonathan was quicker so he was able to shove Jordan, hard enough to send him flying into a net for one of the sports. His head hitting a bar that held up part of the net. He then crumpled to the ground.

Maia cried out and ran to him. Clary saw Jonathan advancing towards her again, but this time Clary intervened.

She stepped between Maia and Jonathan. She watched his expression as it showed betrayal before absolute fury.

"So little sister. Is this how you thank me? I had my suspicions that the cup hadn't fully worked. No matter. Another swig should fix that up." He snarled, crouching waiting to attack.

Clary did the same. She refused to let him hurt anyone she cared about.

* * *

What did you all think? what do you think will happen next?

please review or PM if you have any idea's you want me to add!

I will try to update as soon as I can!

slán! (Irish for goodbye if you were wondering :3)

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait!

I want to thank you all for viewing, reviewing, following and favouriting (I know it's not a word) this story!

**Princess Karen 1718: I have no idea when or how to end this story! I don't want it to end! I'll try! It might not work out right but I'll give it a go! :D**

**Zerkoz: I meant #2 to be a question…If I was Clary and I was told I would be training, I would be wondering why I was going into a basement…Thanks for correcting though! Thank you! :D**

**Greygirl2358: Thank you! You're going to have to wait and see! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Mara fray: I loved your review for some reason! I'm sorry if my lack of quick updating and chapters caused you to have a tantrum! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**QUEENOFDARKANGELS: Thank you! go ahead and write your own story! I don't own this idea, but make it original! I'm glad your enjoying mine though! :D**

* * *

Clary ran forward, pulling back her fist to give Jonathan the same treatment as the punching bag had earlier, but instead he twirled out the way.

Before Clary could turn around and defend herself, she felt someone grab her by the collar and throw her into a net. Unlike what happened to Jordan, Clary was able to cling to the net.

She looked down and saw Jonathan glaring up at her, clearly not expecting her to be able to hold on.

She glanced sideways and saw Maia pulling a dazed Jordan out-of-the-way. At least they were safe. But another problem occurred.

They were in a crowded area. There were people watching. They were able to watch Jonathan throw Clary higher than a human could and watched Clary cling to a net that could possibly slice her fingers.

She felt the net shake. She looked back at Jonathan who was climbing up after her, had a knife held between his teeth like a pirate would.

Clary waited for him to climb a bit further before letting go of the net and her feet immediately met his face knocking him ungracefully to the ground. She had expected the landing and was able to catch a pole that left about a foot of air between her feet and the ground.

Jonathan was on the ground clutching his face. Clary wished she had worn heels or golf shoes.

She was able to jump the rest of the way and safely land on the ground. She rushed over to Jordan and Maia. She pulled Jordan up and lifted one of his arms around her neck for support. She felt so much stronger in that moment that Jordan's felt like he weighed as much as a feather.

"Come on! This way!" she instructed Maia, leading them to the exit doors. She could see two security guards coming their way. She would leave Jonathan to deal with the mundane law.

They passed a few mundane who backed away, their eyes wide with fright.

They made it to the exit doors. Clary looked back and watched as the two security guards struggled with Jonathan and another pair of guards was coming towards Clary.

Maia burst open the door and Clary started sprinting as fast as she could into the Ally, dragging Jordan with Maia right behind them.

When they reached the dead-end, Clary passed Jordan over to Maia and took out her stele. She drew the rune for a portal on the brick wall as quick as she could then ushered Maia to go through.

Just as Clary got the last of Jordan's feet through the portal, Clary heard a shout from behind.

"CLARISSA! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Jonathan.

Clary looked back and saw her brother holding his knife. She watched as he sliced his palm with it till his black blood was on the blade.

"I'm going home. AWAY FROM YOU!" she shouted.

"And what of your children? I meant what I said Clarissa. I will take them if you don't come with me!"

"I'm stronger now. I can protect my family from YOU!"

She saw the blade glint as it soared through the air. Clary didn't react in time. She was mesmerized at how she was able see the object moving like it was in slow motion. She started to turn at the last-minute and felt the blade pierce her side.

She fell into the portal and kicked it, sending shards everywhere.

She was lying on the ground in both bliss and agony.

Bliss because she was away from Jonathan and saved Maia and Jordan. Agony because the knife was lodged in her side. She felt something strange in her bloodstream, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

She looked over and saw she was in the Institute back garden. Jordan was slumped against the steps leading to the back door and Maia was checking his pulse before she looked over at Clary.

Her eyes widened and she ran over.

"Clary! Come on! We have to get you inside!" Maia crouched down and lifted Clary up and wrapped her arm under Clary's arms and slung Clary's arm around her neck.

She felt Maia drag her towards the steps. Clary looked over at Jordan and saw he was awake, but he was making a weird sound.

"Maia, get Jordan. I can walk." Clary ordered. Maia looked shocked.

"Clary, you're bleeding and you have a knife stuck in your side."

"Jordan might have a concussion and it isn't wise to leave him by himself. I'll be right behind you."

Maia looked uncertain but did as she was told. She brought Clary over to the rail, made sure she was steady than walked over to Jordan and helped him up.

Clary put all her weight into leaning on the rail. Surely a knife wound wouldn't affect her this bad? Especially now that there was demon blood…that bastard.

Clary remembered he cut himself until the blood was on the blade. He must have thrown the same knife at her. Meaning more demon blood was in her system.

She quickly dropped to all fours, Reassured Maia that she was fine and started crawling up the steps.

Black dots started to form around her vision and her hearing was becoming muffled. She was sure Maia was talking to her but as so as she reached the top step, she fell into the cold darkness.

* * *

I'm going to be the first to say it. I am not happy with the end of this chapter.

I made my mind up at the last-minute to have Clary escape, but it didn't come out the way I meant...

Anyways, let me know what you think! did you think it was any good? was it bad? let me know!

I will try an update ASAP! I'm back to school Wednesday, but I hope to update again before then!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the really late update! I've been really busy and I have been having problems with this chapter…but all of your continued means everything to me! In anyway way or form!

**Zerkoz: Thank you! I will go back into that chapter and fix those mistakes as soon as I can! Thank you! :D**

**Justrockzyxxx: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D**

**Lizerb: Thank you :D**

**Heyitskirstyn: Thank you! :D**

**Princess Karen 1718: Read and find out what happens! ;) Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

**Tmilover122: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :P**

**Mara Fray: Thank you! Welcome! J Tell me about it :/ Sorry for the wait!**

**Jmbw: Thank you! :D Sorry for the wait!**

**Greygirl2358: Thank you! Read and you'll find out! Clary definitely won't be dying! :P**

**MusicalLover17: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :P**

**Sw33tp3a91: Thank you! :D Sorry for the wait!**

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! Tell me about it L it annoys me more that I don't have the time to update stories L **

**Guest: Sorry for the wait! :P**

**Guest: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :P**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace was fixing a snack for his children in the kitchen when he heard shouting coming from the garden.

He quickly abandoned everything he was doing and ran to the door.

He burst through and saw a pale Maia, supporting a dazed Jordan. Jace followed Maia's line of sight and gasped.

Clary! His Clary was passed out on the top of the steps. Her red hair bellowed around her shoulders. He heard footsteps coming from within the institute and knew Alec was on the way.

He bent down and picked Clary up, bridal style. Her whole body was limp in his arms. He noticed a handle sticking out of her side. He felt his face drain of colour.

"What's going on? What hap-" Alec said, finally arriving at the door. Jace couldn't take his eyes off Clary. She was alive. Her chest was moving so she was breathing.

"Alec, take Jordan and give Maia your phone so she can call Magnus." Ordered Jace.

He immediately rushed to the infirmary. He wasn't losing Clary now that she was in his arms again.

Sebastian was going to pay for this.

As soon as he placed Clary on the nearest bed in the infirmary, he checked her pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Please Clary! Don't leave me! Come on baby! You can't leave me!" he pleaded.

He fell to his knees beside her bed and placed his face into her hair. She smelled the same. He was sobbing and smelling her at the same time. He couldn't lose her.

His eyes locked on the weapon stuck in her side, and without thinking he reached for the handle and pulled it out.

It was a short dagger but what shocked Jace was the blood. Clary should have had crimson blood. The black liquid pouring out of her already healing wound was definitely not normal.

What had Sebastian done?

Jace didn't have long to ponder as he tried to stop the liquid, and the door swung open revealing Alec carrying Jordan and Maia and Magnus not too far behind.

Magnus saw the liquid and paled. He looked at a loss for words, which really terrified Jace.

"Out now." Magnus ordered.

"HELL NO!" Jace and Maia shouted in unison.

Magnus sighed. "I need to concentrate and I can't do that with you people!"

Before Jace or Maia could object, Alec had picked Maia up over his shoulder and as he walked past Jace, he grabbed the back of his shirt.

Jace struggled against him, his shirt tearing, but with some help from Magnus, Jace felt his body being pushed through the door.

He lost his balance and landed on his ass on the ground. He looked over at Alec who was placing Maia back on her feet. She looked pale but didn't say anything.

Jace couldn't believe Clary was back. The sight of her blood still burned his mind.

What did that sick psychopath do to her?

"Alec, Can you keep an eye on the twins." Jace asked his parabatai.

"Sure…I'll let Izzy know that Clary…on second thought, maybe I shouldn't…" Alec looked lost, but Jace was further from the answer.

Isabelle had gained consciousness a few hours ago, she said she felt weird, but could still feel Clary through their connection. The mark was still faint, but at least they were connected.

Now that he thought about it, Clary didn't have any of her marks bared on her skin. He had been too worried about her to notice. The only thing that could make that happen was if she was stripped of her marks or-NO! Sebastian wouldn't make her drink from the cup…

Only he would…he had in fact tried. That explained why her blood was black. But he needed to find out how she arrived back at the institute.

"Maia…What happened?" He asked the girl who was staring at the floor. She looked shocked that he had spoken to her.

"Jordan took me out on a mundane date. He wanted to get a break from everything. We went to some mundane sport hall and while we were walking around, he noticed Clary laughing with her brother." Jace gasped. Had they been getting along? "We couldn't believe what we were seeing so as we got closer, Jordan called her and when she looked at us…" Maia paled and shivered as though a cold shiver went down her spine.

"What?"

"Her eyes! They were-" Maia was cut off by the door to the infirmary banging open.

Jace snapped his attention to the door and gasped.

It was Clary, but her eyes were different. Instead of her bright emerald-green eyes, they were now black depthless irises.

Jace also noticed that when her eyes fell on him, her whole expression changed. She looked hopeful and relieved.

But as soon as his shocked face registered in her mind, her expression fell and Jace was sure he saw tears forming in her eyes, but he was too stunned to say or do anything.

Clary ran down the hallway, faster than anyone but Jace could have run.

He cursed to himself, before standing up and running after his wife so he could fulfill his promise to never let her go.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clary POV**

He was disgusted by her! There was no other explanation. He was disgusted by what her brother did to her.

She should have stayed with Jonathan instead of putting her children in danger. What had she been thinking coming back? What made her think that Jace would even want her, let alone love her?

She felt tears falling freely down her cheeks. She couldn't stop the salty drops, even if she was bothered to try.

She was running down the hallway, looking for some escape. It had only been a day and the institute already looked foreign to her. How was it possible that she was completely lost in the place she called home for over six years!

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around. She just wanted to get out of the institute. She felt like she was running in circles.

Her head felt slightly dizzy since she woke up. Magnus had his hands over her, blue sparkles producing from the tips of his fingers. He looked like he was concentrating really hard.

She felt bad that in her scramble to get out of the bed to make sure she wasn't dreaming, that she was back at institute, she had knocked him over.

Clary still found it strange that her senses had improved, especially since it had only been a few hours…But she was wary of what Jonathan's blood did to her. She didn't feel that much different from before Jonathan had thrown that blade into her side.

She found the stairs! She didn't bother running down the steps, so instead she flung herself over the banister and landed at the end of the other flight of stairs. She still couldn't navigate her way through the maze like halls of the institute, but she was able to catch a glimpse of the elevator.

She couldn't run faster, but the footsteps behind her had gotten louder. As soon as she reached the lift, she pressed the button and impatiently waited for the doors to open.

It took a few seconds for the lift to reach the floor and open the door. Before Clary could step into the deathtrap, a body collided with hers and making her lose her balance.

She fell into the lift with a heavy weight crushing her. She didn't realize how hysterical she was till she tried to speak.

"P-please! I'll go! I didn't mean any harm." Her vision was blurry as tears fell freely done her face. Her voice was cracked and hoarse. She didn't know who had tackled her. She just wanted to leave before she became more of a freak.

"I'm never letting you go again, Clary." Said the familiar voice of Jace.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being up late, it's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I don't want to give up on any of my stories!

So please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, let me know and I will try to fit them in!

I will try to update soon!

So till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
